Zemsta
by so-apple
Summary: Alors que Twilight revient d'un long voyage princier, celle-ci découvre avec horreur qu'une vague de meurtre est arrivé sur Ponyville. Qui est le coupable?


**Zemsta**

_"En des temps reculé, bien avant le couronnement de la princesse Celestia et Luna et de la création d'Equestria, vivait une alicorne d'une beauté inégalable, seule souveraine de l'univers. Un jour, elle décida de créer la vie. Elle créa donc des êtres vivants à son image, des poneys, des licornes et des pégases et leurs créa une planète. Ceux-ci était très heureux et l'alicorne veillez sur eux. Pourtant, un jour, une poney à l'arrogance hors normes osa se présenter comme la plus belle de l'univers. Les poneys était devenu fou d'admiration pour elle et commencèrent à la prendre pour une déesse souveraine. L'alicorne, folle de rage, décida de la bannir dans les bas fond du cosmos. Mais c'était trop tard : le peuple ne lui faisait plus confiance. Qui plus est, ses pouvoirs chargé de haine avait réveillé des démons antiques qui influencèrent les poneys et leurs firent ressentir de la colère. Cependant, certaines licornes réussirent à résister et combinèrent leurs forces pour bannir leur reine à son tour. L'univers tout entier fut reformé à ce moment pour ressembler à ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Ce temps est tellement lointain qu'aujourd'hui, même la princesse Celestia ne sait comment s'appelle l'alicorne..."_

**"Votre attention s'il vous plait, nous arriverons à notre destination final, Ponyville, dans 10 minutes. Préparez-vous au débarquement et vérifiez de n'avoir rien laissez dans votre navette. Merci."**

- Ça y est, enfin... murmura Twilight.

La jeune princesse ferma son livre de conte : l'histoire de l'alicorne sans nom était son livre préféré. Elle colla son front contre la vitre du train et regarda le paysage : le ciel orangé se reflétait dans ses yeux fatigués par le long voyage qu'elle venait de faire. Soudain, au détour d'une montagne, un rayon de soleil frappa ses yeux. Elle m'y quelques secondes à recouvrir la vue. Quand elle regarda de nouveau, elle fut émerveillé : Ponyville était là, baigné par le soleil couchant. Twilight Sparkle ne pu s'empêcher de trouver ce moment magique.

- Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fais un si long voyage. Préparez vous les amies : j'arrive!

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par un petit mouvement de foule : d'autres poneys se préparaient déjà à descendre du train. Elle se décida finalement à les suivre en prenant son sac à bagage et en se dirigeant vers les portes. Après quelques minutes, le train freina puis les portes s'ouvrirent, le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle semblait venir d'un conte de fée, tous ses amis de Ponyville était là : Cheerilee et ses élèves, Monsieur et Madame Cake (ainsi que Pound et Pumpkin), Derpy et Doctor Whooves, la maire Mare, Lotus Blossom et Aloe, Nurse Redheart, Cherry Berry, Berry Punch, DJ Pon-3, Lily Valley, Sweetie Drops, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, toute la famille Apple et, bien entendu, ses meilleurs amies : Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack et Spike.

- Bienvenue Princesse Twilight Sparkle! crièrent-ils tous en coeur.

Twilight ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer face à ce spectacle de joie. Spike s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Twilight!

- Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi Spike...

- Et alors?! On compte pour du beurre nous?! renchérit Rainbow Dash avec un sourire narquois.

Twilight regarda ses amis puis, avec la magie, les approcha d'elle pour faire un grand calin collectif.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, vous m'avez aussi manqué les filles! répondit Twilight. Et vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué les amis. ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant aux autres habitants.

La maire s'avança devant Twilight tout en souriant.

- Sache que votre bonheur est partagé. Nous sommes tous aussi heureux et honoré de vous retrouver ici, parmi nous. Vous serez toujours la bienvenue à Ponyville.

- Merci madame le maire mais inutile de me vouvoyez : tant que je serais ici, hors de question de me conduire comme une princesse, je suis Twilight Sparkle.

- Entendu, dans ce cas : bon retour parmi nous Twi-...

- Euh... Excusez moi...

Tout le monde se tourna vers la petite voix fluette qui venait d'interrompre la maire : c'était Fluttershy.

- Je... suis désolé de vous interrompre mais... Où est Pinkie Pie?

La question de l'adorable poney changea complètement l'ambiance festive. Tout le monde regarda aux alentours : aucune trace du poney rose.

- C'est étrange, chui pourtant sur de l'avoir vue t'à l'heure... répondit Applejack.

- Oh! C'est révoltant : comment a-t-elle osé manqué l'arrivé de Twilight?! lança Rarity.

- Hey! Ne dis pas ça : Pinkie n'aurait jamais manqué ça! La connaissant, elle doit préparé quelque chose... ajouta Raindow Dash.

Un long silence régna dans l'assemblé puis la maire intervint enfin.

- ...Mmh... Nous verrons cela plus tard! Quittons la gare et retournons au centre ville : nous avons préparé une grande fête en ton honneur!

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, une voix résonna dans toute la gare.

- RECTIFICATION! **J'AI **fais une grande fête en **TON** honneur!

- Qui... Qui a dit ça? demanda Twilight inquiète.

- **MOI!**

À ce moment là, le ciel s'assombrit. Tout les habitants regardèrent en l'air et furent stupéfait : un énorme dirigeable venait d'obstrué le ciel. Celui-ci était peint de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et de la musique festive en émanait. Il diffusait des lasers lumineux vert et deux écrans, se situant de chaque côté du ballon, montrait l'image de twilight avec écrit en dessous "Twilighticious".

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! hurla Rarity.

- ...C'est Pinkie Pie... répondit Rainbow Dash.

- Elle a fait fort sur ce coup là! renchérit AppleJack.

Soudain, le dirigeable explosa littéralement, laissant un magnifique feu d'artifice, des confettis et des centaines de ballon derrière lui. On pouvait remarqué au centre de ce spectacle pyrotechnique, un poney accroché à une liasse de ballon et équipé d'instruments de fanfares qui descendait lentement en direction de nos amis. Celui-ci atterrit au milieu de la foule et retira son casque de sécurité, dévoilant sa crinière rose fuchsia.

- BIENVENU TWILIGHT! cria Pinkie Pie avec un grand sourire.

- ...M...Merci... répondit Twilight, abasourdi.

- Ce...Cette fois... C'est trop... ajouta Fluttershy avant de tombé dans les pommes.

Ainsi commença une soirée plus que festive dans la salle des fêtes, rythmé par DJ Pon-3 et Pinkie Pie qui semblait très en forme. Cela réjouissait Twilight mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la fatigue monter en elle. "Au moins, tout se passe bien" se disait-elle.

- Twilight! Twilight! Viens, on va jouer à la piñata : j'en ai fabriquer une en forme de crêpe tourte tarte tatin renversé à la groséboise! lança Pinkie alors qu'elle avait la bouche pleine de cupcake.

- En forme de quoi?

- De crêpe tourte tarte tatin renversé à la groséboise! C'est super bon en prime!

- Sans doute mais je vais rester à l'écart...

À ce moment là, les cheveux de Pinkie perdirent leurs boucles pour devenir lisse et sa peau devint grisâtre.

- Tu n'aimes pas ma fête? C'est ça? J'ai fais tout ça pour toi en plus...

- Ne te mets pas dans un état pareille voyons! J'apprécie beaucoup ta petite fête mais, tu vois, j'ai fais un long voyage : le pays où j'étais est assez lointain et je suis fatigué. Mais rassure toi, je vais rester près de toi et m'amuser du mieux que je peux!

À ce moment là, Pinkie Pie bondit en l'air : ses cheveux redevinrent bouclé.

- Yahooo! Attention piñata : voy a te piñatar!

Pinkie Pie fila en direction de la piñata, Twilight la suivie à son rythme. Pour l'instant, la soirée battait son plein.

Mais cela n'allait pas durée. Soudain, un petit poney entra en trombe dans la salle des fêtes : c'était Featherweight.

- C'est terrible! Les copains... Je... Ils...

Le petit poney ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et tomba au sol. Cheerilee se précipita vers lui suivit par Twilight et ses amies, Nurse Redheart et les Cutie Mark Crusaders.

- Calme toi Featherweight. murmura Cheerilee. Que s'est-il passé et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors?

Featherwieght ne répondit pas à cause du choc. Soudain, deux cris stridents déchirèrent le silence. Le petit poney commença à vomir tandis que Twilight galopa à l'extérieur suivit par Cheerilee et les autres : Twist et Pipsqueak était présent et regardait une ruelle avec le même regard de peur que leur camarade. La jeune alicorne s'approcha prudemment suivit par Cheerilee qui épaula les enfants. Un étrange attroupement était présent dans la ruelle : des oiseaux, à l'apparence inoffensive, était en train de s'attaquer de manière violente à quelque chose au sol. Cheerilee commença à trembler.

- Twilight... Je t'en supplie... Ne me dis pas que ce liquide rouge sur les oiseaux, c'est...

Twilight regarda plus attentivement : certains volatiles avait effectivement des taches rouges luisantes sur leurs plumages. Elle n'hésita plus une seconde et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer : sa corne brilla alors de manière si intense que les oiseaux prirent la fuite. Twilight n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que des cris se firent entendre. Elle se retourna et vit Cheerilee en pleure, serrant ses deux élèves contre elle et, derrière, les Cutie Mark Crusaders qui avait suivit les deux poneys et semblait horrifiés. Applejack, Rarity et Rainbow Dash était à leurs côtés et les ramenèrent vers la salle des fêtes en évitant de regarder la ruelle. Twilight détourna lentement son regard vers ce qui semblait terrifié tout le monde. Un horrible spectacle s'offrit à elle : 4 petits cadavres à la morphologies différentes étaient au sols. Il semblait avoir étaient picorés, déchiquetés, broyés. Leurs yeux avaient été crevé, leurs peaux arraché, laissant leurs organes et os à nues. Twilight fut écoeuré par cette vision d'horreur. Elle arrivait à peine à distinguer leurs cutie marks qu'elle arriva malgré tout à reconnaître : un diadème, un miroir, un ciseau et un escargot. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snips et Snails. Twilight resta immobile, le choc avait été si fort qu'elle se retrouva à son tour paralyser par la peur. Soudain, un sabot se posa sur son épaule.

- Ne reste pas là Twilight. Ces pauvres enfants, tu as assez vue.

- Ze...Zecora... murmura Twilight.

Zecora épaula la jeune princesse vers la salle des fêtes. La suite, Twilight ne s'en souvint pas. Elle se réveilla le lendemain, chez elle, dans sa maison/arbre. Spike était à côté d'elle et humidifié son front avec une serviette.

- Ça va Twilight? demanda Spike, inquiet.

- Spike... J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un horrible cauchemar... murmura Twilight, visiblement affaibli.

- ...Ce n'était pas un rêve Twilight...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Twilight était accoudé à sa fenêtre et regardait Ponyville se réveiller. Spike était derrière elle et semblait très gêné.

- Vous comptiez me le dire quand?

Spike remarqua que le ton de Twilight était assez sec, ce qui l'effraya.

- Je... Nous... Tu avais besoin de vacances, nous ne voulions pas t'embêter avec ça!

- Mettons les choses au point : il y a une vague de meurtre à Ponyville et vous ne me dites rien?!

- ...Désolé...

Twilight resta silencieuse et s'approcha lentement de Spike et colla son front contre le sien.

- Ça va, je ne t'en veux pas. Dis m'en plus, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe!

- ...Tout à commencé il y a peine un mois. Un matin, des pégases ont retrouvés Snowflake mort à Cloudsdale, on s'est rendu compte qu'on l'avait forcé à avaler une énorme quantité de Spectrum, de l'arc-en-ciel à l'état liquide. Ça a littéralement rongé son système digestif. Après, ce genre de scénario s'est répété tout les 3 jours et de plus en plus violemment : par exemple, on a retrouver Joe mort après avoir était étouffé par plusieurs donuts enfoncé dans sa gorge, la voiture de Fancy Pants et de Fleur de Lys a explosé alors qu'ils quittaient ponyville : ils sont tout les deux morts, Lightning Dust et Spitfire ce sont faites littéralement électrocutés, grillés par un éclair sortie d'un orage d'une grande violence : personne à la Wonderbolt Academy n'a su l'expliquer, Braeburn s'est retrouvé broyer dans une de ses machines à faire des compotes de pommes, plusieurs animaux de la forêt ont était retrouvé mort comme s'ils avaient était dévoré et après, il y a eut des pendaisons, des éventrées, égorgés... Que des choses effroyable...

- ...Mais, qui nous dit que c'est la même personne qui a fait le coup?

- On a remarqué que les morts étaient marqué au fer rouge. On en a conclut que c'était une sorte de signature. Personne ne sait ce que ça représente.

- Est-ce que la princesse Celestia est au courant?

- Celestia, Luna, Cadence : tout le monde est au courant à Equestria! Ça m'étonne même que dans le pays où tu étais, personne n'en ait parlé.

- Moi aussi ça m'étonne. Peut-être que la princesse ne voulait pas que je le sache pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse de rester là les bras croisé! Il est temps de mener mon enquête!

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Twilight : plusieurs personnes ont tentaient de trouver des explications mais rien à faire, à croire que le coupable arrive a effacer les preuves par magie. Aussi, toutes les aides extérieur n'arrivent plus à accéder à la ville : à croire qu'on est maudit. D'ailleurs, on s'est inquiété pour toi hier : on a cru que tu n'arriverais jamais à revenir...

- Étrange en effet. En attendant, il faut que je mette au point un plan. Généralement, le coupable se mêle à l'enquête mais n'est jamais très affecté par les cadavres : tu verrais quelqu'un qui correspond?

- Pratiquement tout le monde!

- Hein?! Comment ça?!

- Je ne vais pas dire qu'on a pris l'habitude de voir ça mais on évite d'en parler : tout ceux qui ont insulté publiquement le tueur où on posait trop de question sont morts. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Fancy Pants et Lightning Dust : l'un avait posé trop de question, l'autre a traité le meurtrier de tout les noms.

Twilight allait répondre à Spike quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit en grand : les deux amis se précipitèrent en bas des escaliers et virent Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash qui semblaient paniqué.

- Que se passe-t-il les filles?! s'exclama Twilight.

- Nous... Twilight, on voulait pas te le dire mais... commença Applejack.

- Inutile les filles, répondit Spike, je lui ai tout dis.

Un silence gêné s'installa progressivement dans la salle, ce qui inquiéta Twilight.

- ...Ne me dites pas que...

- ...Filthy Rich, le père de Diamond Tiara... On la retrouvé mort pendu chez lui ce matin... répondit Applejack.

- ...Il se serait suicidé?

- Non justement, ça ne colle pas! rétorqua Rainbow. Hier, au contraire, il était devenu fou furieux : il a commençait a traiter Cheerilee d'irresponsable et ceux qui ont enquêté, d'incompétents. Il avait plus envie de venger sa fille que de la rejoindre!

- Comme Lightning Dust... ajouta Twilight.

À ce moment là, le regard de Rainbow Dash s'assombrit.

- ...Oh! Désolé Rainbow, je ne voulais pas!

- Ça va, ce n'est rien...

Un long silence régna puis Spike tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Vous pensez que c'est une mise en scène donc? demanda Spike.

- On en est sur! répondit Applejack.

- Euh... Excusez moi mais... Twilight? Ça va mieux depuis hier? ajouta Fluttershy, timidement.

Twilight eut un petit sourire : voir sa petite Fluttershy s'inquiéter pour elle malgré les meurtres lui donnait chaud au coeur.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas! Même si je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier...

Pinkie Pie s'approcha d'un seul coup de Twilight avec les yeux exorbités.

- COMMENT?! Tu as osé oublier **MA** Pinkie Fiesta?!

- Mais non Pinkie, je te parles d'après! Ta fête était fantastique bien sur!

- Ouf! Tu m'as fais peur! Ne me refais plus jamais ça!

- C'est promis!

- En faites... Twilight... répondit Fluttershy. Tu es resté silencieuse et immobile toute la soirée, tu étais dans une sorte d'état catatonique. On s'est très inquiété pour toi.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit des cadavres...

- Twilight, tu as dis tout à l'heure que tu voulais mener ton enquête, tu vas le faire? demanda Spike.

Twilight resta silencieuse puis s'avança devant la porte.

- De toute évidence, un détail a dû échapper aux yeux de tous : il est temps que la nouvelle princesse s'intéresse à l'enquête! Allons-y!

Twilight partie avec Spike, Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie et Applejack restèrent en retrait.

- Dis, tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée de laissez Twilight faire?

Pinkie Pie sortie une paire de lunettes noire qu'elle posa lentement devant ses yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est... une expert!

YYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Les deux poneys rejoignirent leurs amis qui était à côté de la montgolfière.

- Ah! Vous voilà! lança Twilight. On a préparait la montgolfière rien que pour vous!

- Merci ma p'tite! répondit Applejack.

Les deux poneys pédestres montèrent dans la navette tandis que Spike regarda à droite et à gauche.

- T'as un problème Spike? demanda la jeune cow girl.

- ...Je me demandais : où est Rarity?

- Elle est resté chez elle depuis hier soir. répliqua Rainbow Dash. À croire que les meurtres lui donnent des idées de créations...

Spike regarda encore une fois les environs puis monta à son tour. La montgolfière décolla dans le ciel, escorté par les pégases et l'alicorne. Après avoir volé quelques minutes, nos poneys et dragon arrivèrent à Cloudsdale : le premier endroit où il y eut un meurtre. C'est Derpy qui les accueillit.

- Salut les amies! Bienvenue à Cloudsdale!

- Oui, merci Derpy : on sait déjà comment s'appelle cet endroit... répondit Rainbow en soupirant.

- Désolé, je voulais faire bien...

- Ce n'est rien! ajouta Twilight. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là?

Derpy acquiesça puis fit signe aux autres de les suivre. Ils arrivèrent face à une grande porte blanche bloqué par une grande planche de bois. Derpy la retira tout doucement, puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ouvrit la porte : on pouvait voir à l'intérieur des bassins à spectrum remplit comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. À l'exception du liquide si précieux : celui-ci avait des teintes plus fades, noir et blanc.

- Qu'est-il arrivé au Spectrum?! s'exclama Fluttershy.

- Cela va faire un mois qu'on a plus le droit d'entrer ici. expliqua Derpy. Non seulement pour éviter d'effacer des indices mais aussi... les pégases ont peur d'être maudits.

- Maudits?! s'exclama Applejack.

- Oui : toute cette histoire laisse clairement penser à une malédiction...

Applejack baissa les yeux tandis que Rainbow Dash s'approcha lentement du Spectrum et y plongea un de ses sabots. Elle le renifla puis tapa nerveusement le sol.

- C'est pas vrai! Tant de Spectrum gâché à cause de l'autre enfoiré!

- Calme toi Rainbow! ordonna Twilight. Au lieu de nous énerver, nous devrions commencer par analyser la scène de crime. Derpy, où Snowflake a était retrouvé?

Derpy pointa un des bassins du doigts tandis que Pinkie goûta le Spectrum périmé.

- Mmmh... Mais c'est bon en faites!

- Je te rappelle que quelqu'un est mort en le buvant Pinkie... soupira Applejack.

Twilight s'approcha lentement du lieu du crime : on pouvait voir des traces de brûlures au sol.

- Spike, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense?

- Si tu parles de la marque étrange qu'on peut voir sur le corps des victimes, oui, je crois que ça vient de là.

Twilight fit apapraitre un halo lumineux sur la marque ainsi que sur toute la scène de crime avant de sortir un bloc note qui semblait noté tout ce qu'elle analysait.

- Je me sens inutile tout à coup... murmura Spike.

- Je te comprend... répondit Derpy.

Twilight se tourna soudainement vers les autres et ordonna de passer à la suite. Ainsi, durant toute la journée, nos héros explorèrent entièrement Ponyville pour analyser toutes les scènes de crimes, de manière plus ou moins douloureuses. Le soir venue, tout le monde rentra chez soi. Twilight se dirigea vers son laboratoire.

- ATTENDS! cria Spike. Je n'ai toujours pas compris, qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

- J'ai fais des analyses magiques. Vas te coucher va, je crois que je risque de rester debout encore longtemps!

Spike monta finalement se coucher tandis que Twilight alla dans son laboratoire. Elle passa plusieurs heures à mettre ses résultats en commun mais pour l'instant, rien de concluant ou du moins, de nouveau. Elle alla, au bout de quelques heures, prendre l'air et se rendit compte que le soleil commençait à se levait.

- On dirait que j'ai fais une nuit blanche...

Tout à coût, un bruit de porte attira son attention. Elle utilisa un sort d'invisibilité puis regarda aux alentours : la porte de la boutique de vêtement de Rarity était ouverte. Sa propriétaire, quand à elle, avait déjà fais plusieurs mètres dans la rue. Twilight voulu la suivre mais son manque de sommeil l'en empêcha. Elle partie se coucher mais son sommeil fut court et bref : Spike la réveilla brusquement.

- Twilight! Réveille-toi!

- ...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...

- C'est Rainbow Dash et le Docteur... Ils se sont fait attaquer ce matin!

- QUOI?!

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Twilight et Spike étaient à l'hôpital de Ponyville, acceuilli par Nurse Redheart.

- Oh! Vous avez fait vite! lança Redheart.

- Redheart, que s'est-il passé?! Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?!

- Calme-toi Twilight! Je ne sais pas grand chose vue que les événements sont arrivés i peine une demi-heure. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le Docteur, Rainbow Dash et Derpy était à Cloudsdale, ne me demande pas pourquoi, tout ce que j'ai compris c'est "ange qui pleure", "fissure" et "fez". Bref, et pour une raison qui nous échappe tous, il semblerait que Derpy se soit attaqué à eux, sans raison.

- Derpy?! s'exclama Spike.

- Oui. On ne sait pas pourquoi, les deux victimes n'en ont pas dit plus, ils sont encore en état de choc. Tout ce qu'on sait après c'est qu'elle est ensuite tombé par accident dans de l'acide de spectrum : il ne lui reste que les os...

- Oh non... Derpy... murmura Spike.

- Peut-on voir Rainbow et le Docteur?

- Bien entendu! Par contre, vas-y doucement : ils sont encore sous le choc!

Redheart mena les deux amis dans une des chambres : Rainbow Dash et Doctor Whooves étaient allongés dans des lits et semblaient traumatisé. Ils semblaient heureusement n'avoir que quelques égratignures. Quand la jeune pégase vit son amie arriver, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Twilight! C'était horrible! Derpy, elle...

- Je sais Dashy, Redheart m'a tout dit.

- Non, elle ne vous a pas tout dit...

Twiligt se tourna vers le Docteur qui venait de se lever et regardait les deux poney d'un air grave.

- Doctor?

- Derpy n'a pas agis de son plein gré. De toute évidence, elle était possédée par une énergie magique inconnue d'une puissance inouïe!

- Vous en êtes sur?

- Certains! Ça ne ressemble à aucune magique que j'ai pu voir de toute ma vie de seigneur du temps. Quand à sa puissance, je n'ai même pas réussi à communiquer par la pensée avec elle tellement c'était intense.

- Donc nous avons affaire à une licorne très puissante? Ça réduit le nombre de suspect... Redheart, où se trouve la dépouille de Derpy?

- Dans la morgue, d'ailleurs, nous y avons mit toutes les autres victimes, tout du moins, ceux qui avaient la marque étrange... Elles sont toutes là entre autre.

- Parfait, je vais enfin pouvoir la voir de plus près!

- Je vous accompagne! répliqua le docteur.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée Doctor : vous êtes encore fragile et...

- Peu importe, je tenais à Derpy plus que tout : je veux la revoir une dernière fois, peut importe son état!

- Moi aussi, je veux venir! ajouta Rainbow. En tant que futur Wonderbolt, il est de mon devoir de rendre hommage à mes supérieurs!

- ...Bien... Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez...

Redheart emmena à contre coeur le petit groupe jusqu'à la morgue. Ils arrivèrent dans une grand salle avec une allé entouré par des rangés de plusieurs caissons rectangulaire en fer de tailles différentes.

- Ce sont... commença Twilight.

- ...Oui... soupira Redheart.

Doctor Whooves sortit soudainement son tournevis sonique et sonda chaque caisson jusqu'à s'arrêter devant l'un d'eux. Il y avait une petite vitre qui permettait de voir à l'intérieur. Le Docteur s'approcha lentement puis ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes : il savait au plus profond de lui que le crâne de squelette qu'il voyait à travers le verre était celui de Derpy mais il avait du mal à l'admettre. De son côté, le constat était le même pour Rainbow face aux cadavres carbonisés de Lightning Dust et Spitfire. Spike ne pouvait que se sentir désolé face à ce spectacle funeste. Pendant ce temps, Twilight inspecté chaque cadavre, toujours avec la même technique de sondage. Soudain, un détail étrange attira son attention.

- Spike! Est-ce que c'est ça, la marque?

Spike se ressaisit et se dirigea vers Twilight. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il regarda à l'intérieur vit la marque et détourna le regard presque instantanément.

- Oui, c'est celle-là! Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je m'écartes!

Spike se réfugia derrière Nurse Redheart tandis que Twilight pris des notes. Pendant ce temps, là, les Cutie Mark Crusaders s'était retrouvé dans le champs de de pommiers de la famille Apple. Plus loin, Applejack était en train de récolter des pommes avec Rarity... Enfin, du moins, Rarity se contentait de se mirer dans l'un des fruits brillant. La jeune cowgirl regarda les trois petits poneys et soupira.

- Rarity?

- Yes, my dear?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler aux p'tites? Vue l'impact que ces histoires de meurtres à sur nous, imagines sur elles...

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais, personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus : même Cheerilee ne sait plus quoi faire en classe. La maire parle même de fermer l'école!

- ...Ça dépasse les bornes, non seulement il a tué mon cousin mais en plus, il traumatise les enfants. Si j'attrape cet espèce de fumier...

- NE DIS PAS ÇA!... Je veux dire : tu risques d'être maudite si tu l'insultes!

- ...Peu importe, tant que j'aurais le plaisir de lui mettre mon sabot dans sa face, ça me suffira... TU M'ENTENDS SALE ENFOIRÉ, J'AURAIS TA PEAU, JE PEUX TE LE JURER!

Rarity regarda étrangement Applejack d'un air exaspérer tandis que les Cutie Mark Crusaders, prise de peur, commencèrent à reculer. Applejack le remarqua et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Désolé les filles, j'voulais pas vous effrayez...

Apple Bloom commença à pleurer puis s'enfuit jusqu'au ranch. Applejack voulu la rattraper mais Rarity la bloqua.

- Laisse tomber Applejack, tu as fais suffisamment de dégâts comme ça... déclara doucement Rarity tout en se dirigeant vers les deux autres petites. Venez les filles, je vous ramène chez vous.

Scootaloo et Sweetie Belle restèrent muettes puis suivirent Rarity. Applejack, quand à elle, se laissa tomber par terre et fourra sa tête dans son chapeau tout en pleurant. Big MacIntosh s'approcha d'elle et la consola. Pendant ce temps là, Fluttershy rentrait chez elle avec Pinkie Pie. Toutes les deux sortaient du spa et semblaient avoir le coeur léger.

- Y a pas à dire, allez au spa était une excellente idée : j'ai envie de faire la fêêêête maintenant!

- Ne fais pas trop de bruit Pinkie! Tu vas réveillé Angel, Winona, Opalescence, Gummy, Owlowiscious et Tank!

- Ils sont tous chez toi?

- Oui, Angel voulait faire un goûter, je n'ai pas su lui dire non. Vue l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être en train de faire une sieste digestive...

À ce moment là, Fluttershy s'arrêta net et commença à pâlir.

- Bah! Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Pinkie.

- ANGEL! hurla Fluttershy.

La pégase commença à galoper devant elle. Pinkie aperçue Angel, couvert de sang en train de courir vers elle, affolé. Fluttershy le pris dans ses pattes.

- Oh! Mon pauvre petit bout de choux! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!

Le petit lapin s'agita, comme s'il voulait communiquer, puis Fluttershy sursauta.

- Quoi?! Oh! non, les autres...

À ce moment là, Pinkie Pie compris et se rua dans la maison. Après quelques secondes, un hurlement déchira le silence. Fluttershy avança lentement vers sa maison puis regarda à l'intérieur : on arrivait à peine à reconnaître Winona, Opalescence, Gummy, Owlowiscious et Tank. Les cinq pauvres animaux était pendu au plafond, pourtant, leurs pattes touchaient le sols : leurs corps avaient été écartelé. Seuls leurs tendons, nerfs, veines et organes permettaient de les relier. Soudain, la carotide de Gummy céda puis le pauvre corps allongé du petit crocodile tomba lourdement au sol. Celui-ci fut vite inondé d'une cascade du sang qui était encore présent dans les vaisseaux sanguins. Pinkie Pie en reçu quelques éclaboussures sur le visage. Fluttershy, prise de peur, de dégoût et de vertige, tenta de s'enfuir mais quelque chose la retint, un sabot agrippé à sa crinière plus précisément. Elle se retourna et crut voir un poney rose enragé, son malaise l'empêchait de voir clairement. Celui-ci la plaqua contre le mur et lui hurla :

- Qu'est-ce que ton enculé de lapin a fait à mon Gummy?!

Fluttershy n'arriva pas à répondre. Tout se passait trop rapidement pour elle. Le poney sera plus fort sa crinière jusqu'à lui arracher des poils et hurla encore plus fort :

- Tu vas parler sale pute!

Tout à coup, le poney lâcha Fluttershy tout en hurlant de douleur. Elle s'écroula au sol et pris le temps de mieux analyser la scène : elle vit Twilight à sa porte entrain de bloquer son agresseur avec la magie, Angel à ses côtés et Rainbow Dash, tétanisé par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Elle comprit que son agresseur était Pinkie Pie. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Angel était au ranch de la famille Apple avec les Cutie Mark Crusaders tandis que la salle des fêtes fut réutilisé comme "salle des prisonniers" : Pinkie Pie était enfermé dans une sphère et semblait évanouie, toutes ses amies était à côté et se concertaient. Soudain, Applejack entra : elle semblait avoir pleuré.

- C'est bon, ils sont tous à la morgue... dit-elle tout en enlevant son chapeau. Je... n'arrive pas à croire que Winona soit...

Applejack éclata en sanglot. Twilight l'épaula puis pris la parole.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, déclara-t-elle, tu dis que Pinkie est devenu soudainement folle et s'est attaqué à toi d'un seul coup?

- ...Oui... murmura Fluttershy. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, c'est arrivé d'un coup...

- Comme Derpy... ajouta Raindow Dash.

- Derpy a réagit comme ça... elle aussi? demanda Fluttershy.

- Oui, ça s'est passé de la même manière : on était à Cloudsdale et en passant devant l'ancienne scène de crime, Derpy est devenu folle et a commencé à s'attaquer au docteur en nous demandant pourquoi on avait toujours pas trouvé le coupable.

- ...Donc Pinkie aurait était hypnotisé elle aussi... ajouta Twilight. Mais pourquoi le tueur veut faire ça?

- Le tueur ni est pour rien Twilight! rétorqua Rarity.

Les quatre poneys se tournèrent, stupéfaites, vers leur amie qui n'avaient pas le même regard que d'habitude.

- Comment ça? demanda Twilight.

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt finit de l'accuser à tord pour ça?! Vous ne voyez pas que le problème ici, c'est vous?! Tout le monde à Ponyville est en train de perdre la raison et d'insulter le tueur alors que ce n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS ce qu'il faut faire! Vous ne comprenez donc pas que chaques insultes n'est qu'une raison de plus pour se faire assassiner?!

Twilight resta muette puis pris un ton plus sérieux, tel une véritable princesse.

- ...Tu... Tu n'as pas tord Rarity, tu as même parfaitement raison mais ce qu'a détecté Doctor Whooves et moi même n'est pas négligeable : une énergie maléfique s'empare de certaines personnes et les poussent à réveiller le démon qui se trouve en eux. Donc quoi qu'il arrive, nous devons trouver la source de cette énergie. Comme cela, nous trouverons facilement le coupable et-...

- FOUTAISE! hurla Rarity. Tu ne comprends donc pas que cette soit disant énergie et le meurtrier n'ont rien à voir?! Nous perdons notre temps inutilement et pendant ce temps, quelqu'un doit être en train de se faire assassiner!

- Et comment sais-tu ça Rarity?! rétorqua Applejack.

- ...Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire...

- Laisse moi le dire à ta place! cria Rainbow Dash. Visiblement, à force de rester coincé dans notre idéologie basé sur l'amitié, on en oublie que les suspect parfait se cache juste sous notre nez!

- Mais de quoi parles tu?!

- Raindow, j'espère pour toi que tu n'accuses pas Rarity de toutes ces choses?! lança Spike.

- FERMES-LA! Tu pensais vraiment que ton comportement louche passerait inaperçu sale bourge?!

- Qu... Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là?!

- Fais pas style : comme par hasard il faut que tu disparaisses quelques heures avant qu'un meurtre ait lieu, tu nous expliques où tu vas?!

Twilight se souvint alors de la nuit où elle avait vue Rarity sortir de sa boutique pour s'enfuir vers une destination inconnue. À ce moment là, elle sentit Fluttershy se blottir contre elle.

- Twilight, je t'en supplie, interviens... lui murmura-t-elle.

- ALORS?! RÉPONDS!

Rarity approcha lentement son visage de Rainbow Dash et murmura :

- Jamais... de la vie!

À ce moment là, Rainbow Dash commença à trembler. Elle se jeta soudainement sur Rarity et tenta de l'étrangler en écrasant sa gorge sous son sabot. Applejack agrippa Rainbow Dash et tenta de la retenir tandis que Twilight utilisa un sort pour l'affaiblir. Au même moment, la sphère qui emprisonnait Pinkie se brisa et la poney rose en sortie comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?... HEIN?! Vous osez faire une partie de Twister sans moi?!

- Pinkie... C'est bien toi? demanda Fluttershy.

- Je crois oui. Pourquoi?

Pendant ce temps, Applejack lâcha lentement Rainbow Dash qui semblait complètement sonné. Rarity, quand à elle, pris soudainement la fuite.

- Rarity, reviens! hurla Spike.

- Ne t'occupe pas d'elle va. ajouta Applejack. Occupons-nous plutôt de Rainbow.

- ...Oui, tu as raison. soupira Twilight.

Pendant ce temps, Rarity courrait dans la rue en direction de l'Appaloosan Mountains. Arrivé là bas, elle se réfugia dans une galerie souterraine et patienta quelques secondes, trois personnes s'approchèrent d'elle : c'était les Diamond Dogs.

- Rarity?! Nous ne t'attendions pas avant plusieurs heures! lança l'un d'eux.

- ...Messieurs, je crains que notre enquête soit compromise... déclara-t-elle.

Le lendemain, Twilight était en visite au Ranch Apple et discutait avec les Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applejack et Big MacIntosh lui servit en même temps du cidre.

- COMMENT ÇA "RARITY EST LA TUEUSE?!" hurla Sweetie Belle.

- Non Sweetie, ce ne sont que des coïncidences qui l'accuse mais je ne pense pas que ta soeur soit une meurtrière, c'est tout le contraire. J'essaie justement de l'innocenter : tu ne saurais pas où elle va?

- Non justement, j'ai bien essayé de lui demander mais à chaque fois, elle me répondait "Je fais ça pour ton bien"... Je m'inquiète Twilight, chaque fois qu'un meurtre a lieu, elle semble au courant bien avant. On va l'accuser à tort, c'est sur!

- Calme toi Sweetie Belle, je la défendrais, ne t'en fais pas! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle mijote mais j'espère qu'elle ne fais rien de dangereux... À pars ça, tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange?

- Rien du tout à pars... Ça... Enfin, si : le seul meurtre qu'elle n'est pas "prévue" est celui de Fancy Pants et de Fleur de Lys. C'est le seul jour où elle semblait vraiment affecté. Après ça, elle a continuait ses activités étranges de manières plus régulières.

- Je vois... Eh bien, merci Sweetie Belle pour ton témoignage. Rassure-toi, ta soeur ne risque rien tant que je serais là!

- Il y a autre chose que tu n'as pas dit Sweetie Belle! cria Applebloom.

- Qu... Applebloom, ça ne se fait pas de crier comme ça! objecta Applejack.

- Oh! Arrête avec tes bonnes manières, tu sais tout comme moi que le problème c'est pas Rarity.

Elle se tourna vers Twilight.

- Mais toi!

- Moi?! s'exclama Twilight.

- Enfin, de quoi tu parles soeurette?!

- Ne fais pas semblant, on en a parlé hier! Depuis que Twilight est revenu en ville, les meurtres sont devenus plus fréquents : onze en seulement deux jours, vous trouvez ça normal?!

- Non soeurette, ce n'est pas la faute de Twilight!

- Non, elle a raison Applejack. répondit Twilight.

- Mais, Twilight...

- Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas y penser plus tôt?! Merci Apple bloom, grâce à toi, je viens de comprendre quelque chose de capitale!

- Euh... De rien mais... Tu as compris quoi au juste?

- Le tueur s'attaque aux personnes qui l'ont offensé en les tuants eux ou leurs proches. Quand je suis arrivé, il a dû penser que je venais pour vous aidez ou quelques choses dans le genre et a tenté de m'intimider!

- C'est génial d'avoir déduit ça Twilight mais ça ne va pas t'avancer... ajouta Applejack.

- Oh que si! J'ai à peu près toutes les informations concernant le mode opératoire du tueur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à élaborer une liste de suspect! BigMac, tu peux aller à la mairie et demander à Madame Mare si elle a une liste des événements, arrivés, départs, changement, survenue peut avant la mort de Snowflake?

- Eeyup! dit-il tout en partant au triple galop.

- Bien! Maintenant, il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital : RedHeart m'a dit que les rapports du légiste serait disponible dés maintenant. déclara Twilight.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'Appaloosan Mountains, Rarity aidait à retirer les pierres précieuses des rochers. Elle soupira.

- En ce moment même, je suis sur que tout le monde pense que je suis coupable... Enfin, au moins l'assassin doit baisser sa garde à l'heure qu'il est.

- Mademoiselle Rarity?

Rarity se retourna vers l'un des chiens : celui-ci tenait un gros sac. Elle se ressaisit puis demanda :

- Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandez?

Le chien posa son sac et l'ouvrit : un énorme diamant bleu transparent s'y trouvait. Rarity l'examina puis sembla satisfaite.

- Vous l'avez trouvé dans les galeries sous l'hôpital je présume?

- C'est exact mais comment l'avez vous su?

- Question de logique! Laissez moi seule, j'ai besoin de concentration!

Le chien repartit avec le sac tout en laissant le diamant. Rarity se positionna devant celui-ci puis ferma les yeux. Sa corne, ainsi que le diamant, commencèrent à briller puis un puissant halo lumineux entoura la jeune licorne. Au même moment, Sweetie Belle et Scootaloo buvait un milkshake avec Twist, Pipsqueak et Featherweight.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais l'école me manque... murmura Scootaloo.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accords avec toi. ajouta Pipsqueak.

- Tout ça à cause de ces meutres... répondit Twist.

- Chut! Twist, tu vas nous porter la poisse! cria Sweetie Belle.

Soudain, la porte du café s'ouvrit :

- Eh bien les enfants, on mange des milkshakes au lieu d'étudier?

- Madame Cheerilee! crièrent les enfants en coeur.

Cheerilee se mit au côté des enfants et demanda aux serveurs de lui apporté un milkshake au café.

- On parlé justement de vous madame! lança Scootaloo.

- Oui, on aimerait revenir à l'école! renchérit Sweetie Belle.

Cheerilee eut un petit rire amusé.

- J'apprécie votre intérêt pour les études les enfants mais vue la situation actuelle, vous savez que c'est impossible.

les enfants eurent tous un regard de déception. Cheerilee continua à sourire malgré tout plus déclara :

- Tenez, pour ce rappeler le bon vieux temps, si je vous racontez l'histoire de la légende de Discord?

Les petits poneys n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que la porte du café s'ouvrit en grand : Rainbow Dash était dans l'encadrure de la porte, suivi par la maire. Pendant ce temps là, Twilight sortait de l'hôpital avec un tas de dossier à côté d'elle.

- Et voilà, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut! Par contre, je me demande ce qu'il a voulut dire par étrange découverte... Je peux comprendre qu'il soit superstitieux mais de là à ne rien me dire à l'oral...

Soudain, une voix résonna :

- Non! Par Pitié : Non!

Twilight regarda à droite et à gauche puis se tourna vers le toit : elle vit le médecin légiste sur le toit qui semblait être effrayé par quelque chose face à lui. Une foule commença à se former autour de Twilight pour regarder ce qui se passait. Soudain, RedHeart arriva à ses côtés et tenta de stoppé la chose menaçante.

- N'approchez pas, sale monstre! hurla-t-elle.

- RedHeart, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! demanda Twilight en criant.

Redheart eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Twilight que la chose que personne ne put voir la poussa elle et le médecin légiste par dessus le toit. L'attroupement commença à se disperser dans la panique général puis un grand bruit immobilisa tout le monde. Twilight s'avança devant tout le monde et regarda les deux corps de Nurse RedHeart et du légiste, morts. Twilight n'attendit pas une minute de plus et décolla afin d'atteindre le toit et de rattraper l'agresseur. Celui-ci s'engouffra à l'intérieur : à première vue, il semblait énorme mais il était bien trop rapide pour qu'on distingue son apparence. Ça ne peut pas être un poney se disait Twilight, ça doit être un des sbires . Twilight poursuivi le monstre sur plusieurs galerie jusqu'à tomber né à né sur Fluttershy et Angel.

- Fluttershy?! s'exclama Twilight. Où est le monstre?!

- ...Euh... Je... Mais de quel monstre parles-tu? répondit Fluttershy, surprise.

- Tu n'as rien vue?!

- Et bien... non.

- Mais c'est impossible! Il était énorme pourtant!

- ...Et... À quoi il ressemblait?

- Je n'ai pas bien vue, une chose est sur, il était gros... Mais au faites, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- J'ai accompagné Pinkie Pie pour quelle fasse ses soins médicaux, au cas où elle aurait des séquelles à cause de "tu-sais-quoi". J'en ai profitais aussi pour aller au service vétérinaire avec Angel : le pauvre petit était traumatisé et j'avais besoin d'un peu d'aide... professionnel.

- Il a pu te dire ce qui s'est passé?

- La seule chose dont il se souvient, c'est qu'une chose énorme est entré dans la maison et a commencé à tirer fort sur les animaux jusqu'à ce que leurs corps face la taille de la pièce... Il a eu tout juste le temps de s'enfuir...

- ...Owlowiscious... murmura Twilight, les larmes aux yeux.

Un long silence régna puis Pinkie Pie arriva, toute heureuse.

- Bonne nouvelle Fluttershy, d'après mes examens : je n'ai rien du tout! Le monsieur m'a même donné une sucette! ...Tiens salut Twilight! Bah, t'en fais une tête, un problème?

- ...Ah oui, c'est vrai! C'est le médecin légiste et Nurse RedHeart, un monstre ou l'assassin, je ne sais pas, les a poussé du haut de l'immeuble : ils sont tout les deux morts.

- C'est pas vrai?! hurla Pinkie.

- Malheureusement si... soupira Twilight.

Fluttershy baissa la tête quand un grand bruit se fit entendre, Applejack arriva en courant suivit par Big MacIntosh, Lily Valley, Rose et Daisy.

- Twilight! C'est la catastrophe : on a un double problème! hurla Applejack.

- L'horreur! L'horreur! ajouta Rose.

- C'était terrible! renchérit Lily.

- Un désastre! Un horrible, horrible désastre! compléta Daisy.

- Eeyup! renchérit Big Mac avec un ton étrangement plus expressif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Twilight.

- D'abord, on a un épais brouillard qui entoure Ponyville désormais, on ne voit plus ce qu'il se passe aux alentours et une force inconnue nous empêche d'avancer! répondit Lily

- Et ensuite, il y a eu Rainbow Dash : il semblerait que le sort que tu lui as lancé hier n'est pas eu le même effet que sur Pinkie, elle est toujours en colère! renchérit Rose.

- Elle a avertie le maire et actuellement, toute la ville est en train de préparer une battue pour retrouver Rarity! Ils ont même tenté de prendre Sweetie Belle en otage! Heureusement, on l'a mise en sécurité avec les autres Cutie Mark Crusaders chez Zecora. ajouta Daisy.

- Quoi?! Mais ils sont devenue complètement fou?! s'exclama Twilight.

- Je crois que c'est le cas : ils ont les mêmes symptômes que Pinkie Pie et Rainbow Dash. Ils sont tous "contaminés". répondit Big Mac.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée face au parole de Big Mac.

- Big Mac, tu te rends compte que tu viens de faire ta première réplique complète alors que depuis le début tu ne dis que "Eeyup"? demanda Applejack.

Big Mac se contenta de sourire comme réponse. Twilight se re-concentra et déclara :

- Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre, nous devons les arrêter!

- **ATTENDEZ UNE SECONDE!** hurla Pinkie.

Tout le monde s'arrêta nette. Pinkie se tourna vers Twilight.

- Twilight, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais au juste?!

- ...Rien de grave, rassure toi, j'ai simplement utilisé un sortilège pour t'affaiblir et t'empêcher de faire du mal à Fluttershy. répondit calmement Twilight.

- Tu m'as dit des mots très grossiers en plus... murmura Fluttershy.

- ...J'ai fais ça moi? demanda Pinkie.

- On en parlera plus tard, l'heure est grave! déclara Twilight tout en partant.

Nos huit poneys et lapin coururent en direction de la ville. Entre temps, Fluttershy déposa Angel chez Zecora avec les Cutie Mark Crusaders. Arrivé au coeur de la ville, nos amis virent un grand attroupement : tout les habitants de la ville était là, regroupé devant l'autel où la maire et Rainbow Dash semblait tenir un discours. Étrangement, tout l'assistance ainsi que les deux orateurs semblaient dans un état second. On auraient dit qu'ils étaient tous enragés : leurs crinières était décoiffés, leurs yeux exorbités, leurs muscles tendus et leurs dents serrés, comme s'ils grognaient. On pouvait voir pour certains leurs veines faciales tremblaient. D'autres tenaient des torches allumés. Soudain, la maire donna un violent coup de sabot sur l'autel, comme pour réclamer le silence.

- Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Rainbow Dash... annonça-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

Rainbow Dash remercia la maire et se plaça devant l'autel. Elle dévisagea chaque poneys face à elle avec un regard dure qu'elle n'avait que très rarement. On pouvait remarquer qu'elle avait le souffle tremblant. Twilight fut abasourdie par ce spectacle, elle se dirigea discrètement vers Minuette et Doctor Whooves qui semblait être les seuls à être dans leurs états normal.

- Minuette, Doctor, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? chuchota-t-elle discrètement.

- On ne sait pas trop, répondit Minuette, moi et le docteur étions en train de manger du poisson panée nappé de crème anglaise quand un habitant est venue nous voir et nous a dit de venir sur le champs sur la place.

- Du poisson pannée avec... quoi?! s'étonna Applejack.

- De la crème anglaise, c'est très bon et fantastique vous savez! renchérit le docteur.

- D'ailleurs Doctor, ajouta Minuette, je vous rappelle qu'il faudra vous brossez les dents!

- Mais Minuette! ...Enfin bref, je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de magie pour voir que quelque chose cloches.

- ...Twilight, je n'aime pas ça... murmura Fluttershy.

- ...Pour l'instant, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux et certains sont à la limite d'hurler de colère. déclara Twilight. Prendre la parole serait bien trop risquer en somme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors?! demanda Pinkie paniqué. Si on les laisse faire, ils vont cherchés Rarity, ils vont la trouvé et ils vont l'utilisé comme piñata!

- Je sais! Je sais! répondit Twilight. Inutile de le répéter! ...Au faites, pourquoi on entend plus rien depuis 30 secondes?

Soudain, Lily, Rose et Daisy se cachèrent derrière Twilight tandis que Big Mac et le docteur se mirent devant nos amis, comme s'ils voulaient les défendre. Rainbow Dash les fixaient avec un regard dur et foudroyant.

- Twilight, doit-on comprendre que tu veux défendre cette tueuse? demanda Rainbow Dash avec une voix étranglé.

- J'ai menais mon enquête Rainbow Dash et sache que de toute évidence, et désolé de te décevoir, Rarity n'est pas la coupable!

- Comment oses-tu?! objecta la maire.

- C'est la vérité! Écoutez-moi : je peux comprendre que les preuves vous semblent accablantes mais vous faites là une grave erreur judiciaire! Je vous en prie, calmez-vous! Avec les preuves que j'ai en ma possession, trouver le coupable ne sera qu'une question de temps.

- Nous en avons assez d'attendre, cela va faire plus d'un mois que nous voyons nos proches se faire tuer et nous en avons assez! Tu n'as donc pas compris que t'es idées à la con sur l'amitié t'aveugles?!

- ...Mais... Rainbow... C'est notre amitié qui est la base de la magie, comment peux-tu renier ça... Après tout ce qu'on a vécu?

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que Celestia t'as menti! Et puis où est-elle? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à Ponyville pour nous aider?! Hein?! Pas la peine de répondre, je vais le faire à ta place : ce n'est qu'une lâche qui préfère rester avec ses amis les bourges à Canterlot!

- ...Arrêtes, c'est faux...

- C'EST LA VÉRITÉ! Nous avons suffisamment attendu alors, soit tu es avec nous, soit tu es contre nous!

Twilight resta silencieuse, dépassé par les événements, même Doctor Whooves et Big Mac semblait perdu. La jeune alicorne, au bout de quelques secondes, baissa la tête en signe de désapprobation, ce qui énerva Rainbow Dash qui commença à battre nerveusement des ailes.

- ...Très bien... Dans ce cas... TUEZ-LES! hurla-t-elle.

Tout les poney se précipitèrent sur les autres, tels des chiens enragés. Twilight fit signe aux autres de commencer à courir : une course poursuite s'entama alors. Seulement, aucun endroit ne pouvait être une bonne cachette avec des poneys terrestres, des pégases et des licornes à ses trousses. Twilight commença à désespérer quand une voix résonna dans sa tête. "Twilight... Va dans l'Appaloosan Mountains... Je te guiderais toi et les autres dans un lieu sur." disait-elle.

- ...Les amis, suivez moi! déclara Twilight.

- Mais Twilight... commença Applejack.

- Ne discute pas! Fais moi confiance!

Nos amis se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers l'Appaloosan Mountains mais en chemin, Fluttershy trébucha et tomba au sol, à la merci du troupeau enragé. Minuette voulu intervenir mais le Docteur intervint et la tira de force. Twilight regarda rapidement Fluttershy qui lui lança un regard de détresse mais déjà, plusieurs pégases se jetèrent sur elle et l'écrasèrent pour l'immobiliser. À ce moment là, une lumière bleu attira l'attention de Twilight, celle-ci la suivit avec les autres et s'engouffra dans une grande galerie souterraine. Soudain, un grand flash lumineux éclata derrière nos fugitifs. Celui-ci disparue, Pinkie Pie se rendit compte que l'entrée avait disparue. Cependant, malgré les dizaines de mètres que nos amis avaient déjà fait en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs, on pouvait entendre encore les coups de sabots au plafond. Après quelques mètres, Twilight arriva dans une grande salle, vide.

- Twilight, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais : on est sur le territoire des chiens de diamants... déclara Applejack.

Twilight allait répondre quand une voix résonna dans toutes les galeries.

- Rassurez-vous les amis, ils sont avec nous!

- Cette voix... murmura Twilight.

À ce moment là, deux personnes s'approchèrent d'eux : un poney et un dragon.

- Rarity! Spike! cria Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie et Applejack se jetèrent dans les pattes de Rarity tandis que Spike fit de même pour Twilight.

- Dis moi Spike, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici? demanda Twilight.

- Depuis ce matin : j'ai cherché Rarity pour l'aider et je me suis retrouvé là. répondit Spike.

- Oh... Je vois. Et toi Rarity?

Rarity resta silencieuse.

- Rarity, la situation est déjà assez catastrophique! Dis-nous tout! ajouta Applejack.

- ...Bien... Twilight, Spike, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

- Attendez! cria Big Mac.

Le jeune étalon donna à Twilight une pochette contenant des documents.

- C'est la liste que tu m'avais demander! ajouta-t-il.

- Merci Big Mac. répondit Twilight.

Twilight se tourna vers Rarity et resta perplexe mais Spike tapota son flanc en signe de confiance. Elle se décida finalement à la suivre tandis que les autres furent guidé par les chiens dans un autre endroit. Après quelques mètres, Twilight fut éblouie par une grande lumière bleu : des centaines de diamants bleux était entassé devant elle et brillé de mille feux. Twilight s'en approcha lentement, elle se sentait attiré par eux.

Et Spike aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons...

- Rarity, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses...

- Des cristaux magiques qui apparaissent sous la terre juste en dessous des lieux où un meurtre arrivera... C'est comme ça que je les prédis. Le premier, je l'ai découvert sous Cloudsdale. À l'origine, je cherchais des pierres précieuses pour mes robes, c'est alors qu'une lumière bleu est apparue et m'a guidé jusqu'à lui. Quand je me suis approché, j'ai eu un flash, une vision : j'ai vue Snowflake se faire tuer, et quelques heures plus tard, c'est arrivé en vrai. Je me suis rendue compte à ce moment là que mon don n'était pas la mode mais le pouvoir de communiquer avec les cristaux. Après cela les Diamond Dogs m'ont contacté : ils avaient développé une sorte d'instinct pour les trouvé rapidement, une sorte de radar si tu préfères. J'ai donc conclue un pacte avec eux pour les protéger.

- Les protéger? Mais de quoi?

- Tu n'as pas regarder le rapport du légiste ni comparer avec tes recherches?

Twilight se souvint de ce fameux rapports et fit apparaître tout le fruit de ses recherches devant elle. Elle regarda le tout puis sursauta.

- Des animaux?!

- Oui, pour une raison que je ne peux expliquer, ce sont des animaux qui tuent la plupart du temps. Par exemple, ce sont des serpents qui ont enfoncé des donuts dans la gorge de Joe, Braeburn s'est fait pousser dans la machine par des ours et la voiture de mon cher Fancy Pants a était saboté par des castors... J'en ai parlé à Fluttershy et j'ai mené mon enquête avec elle mais ça n'a rien donné : aucun selon elle n'aurait pu faire le coup. À croire que même si elle a un don avec les animaux, elle n'a aucun pouvoir par rapport à ça. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne pouvez pas vous dire où j'allais : je préférais éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi...

- Dire qu'elle s'est fait capturé, on aurait pu aller plus vite mais j'ai étais assez bête pour... Enfin, ne paniquons pas : tu vois le coupable quand tu as tes visions?

- Je vois juste les animaux, le coupable reste caché, il semble suffisamment puissant pour brouiller les cristaux. Pourtant, je sais que ça peut sembler fou mais j'a une piste!

Rarity fit apparaître un parchemin : on pouvait y voir une alicorne avec au dessus, deux A séparés.

- Ce ne serait pas l'alicorne sans nom?

- Exact, c'est Fancy Pants qui me l'a ramené de la grande bibliothèque de Canterlot, ce parchemin date de plusieurs milliers d'années. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a des similitudes?

- Oui mais... Une minute, tu as dit hier que le coupable n'avez rien à voir avec les crises de folies... Tu veux dire que tu as vue les démons?! Et l'alicorne?!

- Doucement Twilight. Je ne peux pas voir les démons mais les cristaux sentent leurs présence, ils sont partout, ils nous entourent et n'influencent que les personnes à l'âme affaibli... Quand à l'alicorne, je n'en sais rien mais il y a des similitudes a ne pas négliger. Aussi, ce n'est pas le premier être légendaire qu'on affronte...

- ...Rarity, tu peux me montrer où sont les démons?

- Je peux essayé de te les faire entendre, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi avec la magie...

- Dit-elle alors qu'elle est la seule que je connaisse à communiquer avec les cristaux!

Rarity souri. Les deux poneys croisèrent leurs cornes puis Twilight commença a entendre des murmures, des voix qui couraient autour d'elle en parlant dans une langue inconnue. Soudain, elle en sentit un frôler sa joue. Elle sursauta puis les bruits s'arrêtèrent.

- Tu as entendue?

- Et comment! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tout le monde est en colère en ville. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

- Ça peut sembler désespéré mais regardons la liste des suspects potentiels. On peut toujours essayer!

Twilight sortie la liste et regarda plus attentivement. Au même moment, Fluttershy se réveilla lentement : elle était allongé sur une table incliné en fer froid : ses pattes et ailes étaient attachés de chaque côté. La pièce où elle se trouvait était obscure et humide. Après s'être habitué au noir, elle reconnue des instruments de tortures accrochés au mur et une machine qui faisait un bruit de fourmillement continue. Paniquée, elle essaya de se débattre, en vain : la douleur causé par ses blessures l'empêchaient de bouger de toute façon. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et des lampes s'allumèrent : la lumière qui pénétra dans la pièce l'aveugla quelques secondes. Après avoir recouvert la vue, elle reconnue difficilement Rainbow Dash : ses muscles faciaux étaient tendue à leurs maximum et son coeur battait si fort qu'il en faisait trembler son souffle et ses yeux. Celle-ci était suivi par la maire et deux autres pégases qui semblaient dans le même état. Après quelques secondes, elle fit signe à l'un d'eux : le pégase s'exécuta et appuya sur le levier de l'étrange machine. Celle-ci s'activa et révéla au dessus de la tête de Fluttershy un pic arrondi au bout dégageant de l'électricité. Fluttershy comment à trembler de peur ce qui amusa Rainbow Dash.

- Alors ma petite Fluttershy, on commence à paniquer?

- ...J...Je... Rainbow Dash, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Où sommes-nous?

Rainbow Dash commença à lentement s'approché de Fluttershy.

- Dans une salle de torture que la princesse Celestia nous a interdit d'utiliser, mais vue qu'elle n'est plus disponible, on peut dire que l'interdiction est levé... En attendant, si tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici... Eh bien, pas grand chose si tu coopères sans faire d'histoire. Pour cela, tu n'as qu'à répondre à une seule et simple question...

- L...Laquelle?..

Rainbow Dash resta immobile puis se jeta subitement sur Fluttershy : leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autres. La petite licorne en buvait presque les paroles de son amie.

- Dis moi... où est... Twilight Sparkle... murmura-t-elle.

Fluttershy commença a pleuré et détourna le visage.

- Je... Je n'en sais rien... Je te jures... Twilight ne nous a pas dit où elle allait... Je t'en pris, crois moi...

- Ah oui? C'est ton dernier mot?

- ...Oui...

Rainbow Dash hurla alors "menteuse" dans ses oreilles, si bien qu'elle en perdit l'ouïe pendant quelques secondes. Énervé, elle prit un fléau et commença à frapper Fluttershy avec tout en l'insultant, malgré ses cris de douleurs déchirant.

- Arrête de mentir, tu nous fais perdre du temps pour rien! C'est à cause d'emmerdeur comme toi qu'on a toujours pas trouvé le coupable! Tu sais ce que tu es : une connasse! Une pure connasse! Tu es inutile, un vrai boulet! Tu nous a jamais aidé à avancé, tu as plutôt préféré t'occuper de tes connards d'animaux de merde! Et à cause de ça, des dizaines de personnes sont mortes! Snowflake, Joe, Fancy Pants, Fleur de Lys, Lightning Dust, Spitfire, Braeburn, RedHeart, Derpy, les enfants et t'es petits animaux insignifiants de la forêt. Alors maintenant, dis moi où elle est... Dis-le moi... Dis-le moi... Dis-le moi... Dis-le moi... Dis-le moi... Dis-le moi... Dis-le moi... Dis-le moi... Dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, **DIS-LE MOI!**

Rainbow Dash donna un dernier coup avant de reculer pour reprendre son souffle : ses yeux écarquillés était aussi chargé de larmes. Fluttershy regarda derrière son agresseuse : la maire et les deux pégases ne semblait pas gêné par ce spectacle, c'était tout le contraire : ils semblaient heureux, ils souriaient, comme s'ils étaient satisfait. Fluttershy regarda une nouvelle fois Rainbow Dash qui, elle, affichait un large sourire effrayant. Elle commença même à rire.

- Regarde dans quel état tu es, c'est à ce tordre de rire. T'es toute tabassé, juste pour ne pas nous dire où sont les autres...

- ...Je...Je ne sais pas où ils sont... Je te le promets...

Le sourire de Rainbow Dash s'enleva subitement. Celle-ci se jeta sur l'étrange machine et l'activa, une décharge électrique traversa Fluttershy de pars en pars et l'a fit hurler : la plupart de ses plumes brûlèrent sous l'effet de la foudre qui s'abattait sur elle. Rainbow Dash appuya en boucle et en boucle jusqu'à ce que le levier d'activation se brise. Elle le jeta sur le côté et embrocha par accident l'un de ses partenaires au niveau de son ventre. Malgré tout, il le retira avec ses dents : son sang coula mais il ne semblait pas plus affecté, comme s'il n'avait pas mal. Rainbow Dash s'approcha une nouvelle fois de son amie qui semblait presque inconsciente. elle esquissa de nouveau son affreux sourire.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas parlé? Je te préviens, la prochaine fois, je te ferais quelques choses d'encore plus douloureux que des coups et la foudre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Fluttershy n'en pouvait plus mais ne pouvait pas satisfaire son amie : elle ne savait rien, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Malheureusement Rainbow Dash le compris et s'approcha une fois de plus d'elle quand la porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Au même moment, Twilight marchait nerveusement dans la grotte tandis que Rarity lisait les rapports.

- Ce n'est pas vrai... Ce n'est pas vrai...

- Calme toi Twilight! Nous ne devons pas paniqué!

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse?! Aucune personne dans cette liste ne correspond!

- Je le sais! Un détail à dû nous échapper mais quoi...

- ...Au faites, ce brouillard autour de Ponyville, tu sais d'où ça vient?

- Aucune idée : je pensais que c'était les démons mais je ne suis sur de rien : le plus effrayant c'est que je ne sens aucun signe de vie...

Twilight baissa la tête quand quelqu'un arriva vers eux : c'était Zecora.

- Enfin je vous trouve!

- Zecora? Mais que fais-tu ici? s'exclama Twilight.

- La forêt a était perfidie par le brouillard. Moi, Cheerilee et les enfants avons décidé de fuirent ces ténèbres.

- Le principal est que tout le monde soit en sécurité, ajouta Rarity. Et ce brouillard, tu as eut le temps de "l'analyser"?

- ...Malheureusement...

- ...Un problème Zecora? demanda Twilight.

- Vous n'avez rien détecté? demanda Zecora.

- Et bien... Non. répondit Rarity.

- ...Ce brouillard... Ceux qui se font toucher disparaissent, meurt. L'éviter, il faut.

- Attends, tu veux dire... commença Twilight.

- En supposant que la seule zone sur notre planète a ne pas être atteint est ponyville, ça veut dire... qu'on est les seuls survivants?!

- Je le crains malheureusement...

Twilight fut prise de peur : la princesse Celestia, son frère Shining Armor, la princesse Luna, Cadance, Flash Sentry toutes les personnes qu'elle a connue, rencontré, tous disparue dans ce nuage. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, Spike se blottit contre elle en signe de réconfort. Soudain, un des chiens arriva en courant vers eux, il semblait affolé.

- Mademoiselle Rarity, nous devons partir, le brouillard s'approche de nous et nous pousse à fuir à Ponyville!

- Ce n'est pas vrai, cette chose veut notre mort ou quoi?! s'exclama Rarity.

Twilight sécha ses larmes et fit disparaître tout les documents et cristaux.

- Venez, nous ne devons pas rester là! lança-t-elle.

Nos amis se rassemblèrent et commencèrent à courir vers l'extérieur. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent dehors, la grotte s'écroula : des parasprites étaient en train de frapper le sol de façon à faire écrouler toutes les galeries. Tout les poneys étaient heureusement là.

Sauf les chiens. On pouvait entendre leurs gémissements de douleurs sous le sol.

- Oh non... Je leurs avaient promis... murmura Rarity.

Twilight aperçue alors le grand brouillard qui s'approchait à vive allure vers eux. Au même moment les parasprites commencèrent eux aussi à s'attaquer au poney. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution : la fuite. "J'espère que Rainbow Dash ne sera pas assez folle pour nous poursuivre." se disait Twilight. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils commencèrent à voir des lumières orangés qui éclairaient le ciel. Twilight pensait que c'était le soleil couchant, cette journée semblait s'être passé si vite. Mais elles se trompait : plus elle avançait, plus l'atmosphère devenait se réchauffé, un vent brûlant frappé ses joues. Alors qu'ils étaient à environ un kilomètre de leurs destinations, tous s'arrêtèrent : la ville toute entière était en flamme. Étrangement, le brouillard derrière eux s'arrêta. Twilight recommença à avancer, mais en marchant, lentement. Les autres la suivirent au même rythme. Pinkie Pie se retourna et remarqua que les parasprites n'étaient plus là, ils devaient s'être fait happer par le brouillard sans doute. Pinkie regarda de nouveau droit devant elle et remarqua que les autres s'étaient arrêtés dans la place central, à côté de la mairie : devant eux se dressaient un immense tas de poneys mort. En son sommet se trouvaient un poney à la queue arc-en-ciel.

- Rainbow Dash! cria Scootaloo.

- Attend! Reste ici Scootaloo! s'écria Cheerilee en la retenant.

À ce moment précis, une onde de choc fit voler tout les cadavres en l'air, révélant une armée de dragon.

- Hey! Mais je les connais! s'exclama Spike. Les gars, c'est moi Spike! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas?!... ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui...

Les dragons ne répondirent pas, ils semblaient dans un état second. C'est alors qu'un poney sortit de la mairie en titubant, c'était Fluttershy. Celle-ci descendit tant bien que mal les marches avant de tomber et de s'écrouler. Les autres accoururent pour l'aider malgré la présence des dragons.

- Fluttershy, est-ce que ça va?! demanda Applejack.

- Oh mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ici?! s'exclama Rarity.

Fluttershy releva lentement la tête et regarda ses amis qui essayait de sourire pour la rassurer.

- Ça va aller Fluttershy? demanda Pinkie Pie.

- ...Tuez-les... murmura Fluttershy.

- Bien maîtresse! dirent les dragons, en coeur.

Les dragons s'exécutèrent et se jetèrent sur nos amis. La tâche semblait déjà insurmontable mais il fallut que d'autres monstres interviennent : des Hydras, des Manticores, des Timberwolfs et des Ursas. Ceux-ci n'eurent aucun mal à les neutraliser, tous sauf Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie et Applejack qui avaient réussi tant bien que mal à se mettre à l'écart.

- Twilight, tu dois faire quelque chose! hurla Applejack.

- Mais... je ne sais pas quoi faire! Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux, nous ne sommes pas assez pour utilisé les éléments d'harmonies et je suis certes une alicorne mais je n'arriverais jamais à les vaincre tous! s'exclama Twilight.

- **Qu'entend-je? Quelqu'un oserait-il s'approprier le même titre que moi?!**

Twilight se tourna lentement : elle vit Fluttershy, en train de se relever, entourer d'une puissante énergie verte. Elle tappa du sabot puis tout les animaux disparurent. Twilight remarqua qu'elle avait aussi une corne.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ça voudrait dire que... commença Rarity, abasourdie.

- Mais... Fluttershy... Pourquoi? demanda Twilight.

- **Tu oses me demandait pourquoi?! Durant toutes ces années, je me suis fais marcher dessus sous prétexte que je n'étais qu'une faible petite peureuse. Mais ça a changé, tout a changé! Il y a deux mois environ, j'ai fais des rêves étranges qui me disait que j'étais l'alicorne légendaire et quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais une corne en plus de mes ailes. Je me suis dit que j'avais enfin une chance de me venger : j'ai donc commencer par Snowflake, ce pauvre con avec ses airs de soldats sans cervelle ne cessait de faire l'imbécile devant moi. Je l'ai donc emprisonner dans la salle des réservoirs de Spectrum et je l'ai hypnotiser pour qu'il boive tout le réservoir! Et vous savez quoi, il en ****à ****a peine avaler 2 litres qu'il s'est écroulé comme une pauvre merde! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

- Fluttershy... nous... commença Twilight.

**- Et ce n'est pas fini! Malgré ça, d'autres personnes on continuait à m'intimider et certains ce sont même permis de m'insulter, de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardaient pas et de me traiter de monstre! Alors j'ai tué, encore et encore, et plus je le faisais, plus je devenais puissante! J'ai aussi profité de ma Cutie Mark pour recruter des alliés mais la plupart ont tentaient de me trahir ou même d'échapper à mon contrôle alors... hi!hi! Je les ai tué!**

- C'était donc ça les animaux morts... murmura Applejack.

- Fluttershy, comment as-tu pu en arriver là? déclara doucement Twilight.

**- Tu oses me le demander?! Vous m'avez toutes poussé à bout et je compte bien vous le faire payé, une par une! J'ai déjà commencé par Rainbow Dash : la pauvre petite s'est abandonné au démon et elle en a perdu la raison, ainsi que tout le village d'ailleurs. C'était tellement marrant de les voir brûler tous ensemble. Il ne reste donc plus que vous... Voyons, par qui vais-je commencer... Oh! Je sais! Pinkie Pie!  
**

- Mais pourquoi moi?! s'exclama Pinkie.

**- Rassure-toi, vue que je t'apprécie, je vais laisser Angel faire le travail...**

Fluttershy détourna lentement le regard derrière nos poneys : Angel était là avec un petit sourire adorable. Cependant, ses yeux commencèrent à briller d'une lueur verte. Un immense tornade d'énergie se forma autour de lui. Twilight se protégea, elle et ses amies, avec une bulle de protection magique. Après quelques secondes, la jeune princesse fit lentement disparaître la sphère : en face d'elle, ce n'était plus Angel mais un monstre : un bête féroce, déformé et baveuse assoiffée de sang. Twilight eu comme une impression de déjà vue.

- Un minute, c'est lui qui a tué le légiste et Redheart!

**- Bravo Captain Obvious! C'est d'ailleurs incroyable que tu n'es pas fais le rapprochement tout de suite quand on s'est croisé dans le couloir. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a tué vos petits animaux, tu avais vue juste Pinkie quand tu es devenue folle : je leurs avait demandé de vous... Comment dirais-je?.. Trahir, dirons-nous! ...Mais ses imbéciles ont refusés... Alors Angel a prétexté une invitation à un goûté et pendant cette petite fête, il a jouait à un jeu que j'adore regarder qui s'appelle : l'accordéon! Ah! Que c'était drôle...**

- Comment as-tu pu?! hurla Rarity.

**- Je te demande pardon?**

- Tu te prétendais protectrice des animaux et pourtant, tu les as torturés et forcé à tués les habitants! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ceux qui s'en sont pris à toi!

**- Ah oui? Soit! Si tu le prend comme ça, vous allez tous me le payer! Angel : montre leurs ce que tu sais faire...**

Angel s'exécuta et se jeta d'abords sur Applejack qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver : son agresseur ouvrit grand sa gueule et enfonça ses incisives au centre du front de la cow girl. Il descendit ensuite d'un coup vif jusqu'au milieu du ventre puis recula : Applejack était désormais coupé en deux sous le regard horrifié de ses amies. Angel regarda ensuite Pinkie Pie : le sang qui coulait de ses dents lui rappela Gummy. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, ce qui alerta Rarity.

- Non Pinkie! Concentre toi sinon les démons-...

- LA FERME! hurla Pinkie Pie, tout en se jetant à corps perdu sur Angel.

Malheureusement, ce geste désespérer fut inutile : un seul coup de griffe à la tête projeta Pinkie Pie sur le côté. Son visage si joyeux, toujours souriant, était désormais méconnaissable.

**- Plus que deux...**

- Attend Fluttershy! s'écria Twilight. Pourquoi devrais-t-on se battre : tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider! C'est mon devoir de princesse!

**- Que vaux une princesse face à une déesse : rien du tout! Personne ici n'est plus important que moi : même la princesse Celestia n'est qu'un grain de sable! Enfin, finissons-en, j'ai tant à faire. Angel : occupe toi de Rarity!**

- Non! hurla Spike tout en se mettant devant Rarity.

- Spike, qu'est-ce que...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rarity, je te protégerais!

**- Oh! Comme c'est touchant! Et que comptes-tu faire mon petit? Te battre? Dans ce cas, Angel : contente toi de le maintenir tranquille!**

Angel obéit aux ordres et plaqua Spike au sol. Impuissantes, Rarity et Twilight ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Je t'en pris Fluttershy, arrête... supplia Rarity.

**- Mmmmh... Non! Angel, continue!**

Angel appuya plus fort sur Spike qui ne bougeait plus. Soudain, les deux poney se sentirent happé par un champ de force inconnue : l'un dirigea Rarity vers Fluttershy, l'autre bloqua Twilight au sol. Fluttershy afficha un grand sourire maléfique.

**- J'ai beaucoup trop attendu, finissons-en! Je me suis toujours demandais ce que donnerais ta peau en rouge Rarity. J'espère que tu apprécieras cette place au premier rang Twilight!**

- Arrête Fluttershy, je t'en supplie... murmura Twilight.

**- C'est trop tard pour les remords! Tu aurais dû rester à ta formation de princesse au lieu de venir me déranger! Vous vous êtes suffisamment moqué de moi, maintenant, c'est moi qui rie, moi, moi, MOI!**

Fluttershy commença à rire à s'en déchirer les tympans. Au même moment, le champs de force qui entourait Rarity commença à se ressaierait et la faisait beaucoup souffrir. Elle commença à hurler de douleur tandis que Twilight ferma les yeux, ne pouvant supporter cette vision.

Tout semblait perdu.

Mais soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre : une explosion, un tremblement de terre, aucun moyen de savoir. Twilight se retourna et vit Angel au sol, comme s'il avait était projeté. Derrière lui, une ombre immense assombrissait la scène. Cette événement inattendu déconcentra Fluttershy qui lâcha Rarity. L'ombre avait la forme d'un dragon, un dragon vert et violet.

- Sp... Spike?! s'exclama Twilight.

Le dragon ne répondit pas et se jeta en piqué sur Fluttershy. Il l'a prit dans son immense main avant de voler à pleine vitesse à travers tout ponyville pour finalement l'écraser violemment contre une colline. Celle-ci eut une immense trace d'impact qui la déforma complètement ce qui surprit Twilight, Rarity et Angel qui retrouva sa taille normale.

- ...C'est... désorientant... murmura Rarity. Mais comment est-ce possible : je croyais qu'il ne grandissait qu'en volant des objets!

- ...Il a sentit que tu étais en danger et a voulu te protéger... répondit Twilight avec un léger sourire.

Rarity regarda Twilight quelques instants puis lui rendit son sourire. Mais ce moment émouvant fut de courte durée car un laser vert projeta Spike dans les airs tout en annulant sa transformation. Twilight se précipita pour aller le secourir mais quelque chose lui mordit la patte : c'était Angel. Rarity y alla à son tour et intercepta Spike par magie avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle le déposa délicatement sur le sol : on pouvait voir qu'il avait une large blessure sur le ventre. Son sang s'écoula le long de son flanc. Le petit dragon ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

- R... Rar... rity...

- Chut! Ne... Ne dis rien Spike, économise ton énergie! Je vais... essayé de te soigner!

Rarity tenta d'essayer d'utiliser la magie mais Spike posa doucement sa patte sur sa corne pour l'arrêter.

- Mais... Spikey Wikey...

- C'est... inutile Rarity... Je vais... mourir...

- ...Non... Tu...

Spike caressa la joue de Rarity puis approcha tant bien que mal son visage pour l'embrasser. Ce doux moment fut de courte durée, Twilight commença à crier.

- Rarity, Spike, écartez-vous! hurla Twilight.

Rarity leva la tête et vit un énorme rocher tombé vers eux. Elle allait le bloquer par magie quand elle se sentit projeter sur le côté : Spike venait d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour la pousser. Rarity eut juste le temps de le voir sourire avant que le rocher ne l'écrase. Du sang éclaboussa son visage. Fluttershy s'approcha du rocher et le souleva comme si de rien n'était.

**- Oh! Une crêpe! s'exclama Fluttershy en souriant.**

- Spike... murmura Twilight.

Rarity commença à reculer : tout ses événements commençait à la dépasser. Soudain, un son résonna dans sa tête, un bruit de cristal. Elle regarda Twilight et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Dis moi Fluttershy, si tu ne tues, que feras-tu après?

**- Moi? et bien, je me créerais un immense palais où tout mes chers animaux pourront vivres. Un château où les poneys seront bannis...**

**-** C'est tout? Laisse moi rire très chère! Si c'est tout ce dont tu es capables, autant redevenir une pégase et s'occupé du Spectrum!

**- Comment oses-tu?! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe!**

Fluttershy créa une immense faille au sol. Rarity se jeta dedans, suivit par Angel puis Fluttershy. Twilight resta immobile, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'approcher de la fissure, la voix de Rarity résonna dans sa tête.

_- Twilight, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps : je vais essayé de retenir Fluttershy et Angel dans les bas fond. Pendant ce temps, trouve la formule utilisé par les licornes pour emprisonné l'alicorne sans nom._

- Mais... et toi?

-_ Le pouvoir des cristaux me protégeront. La réponse se trouve dans le symbole qui était marqué sur les victimes, souviens toi : personne ne connaissait son nom!_

Twilight se ressaisit puis partie en courant en direction de ce qui restait de sa maison : le "toit" et le premier étage avait était littéralement rasé. Twilight se plaça devant son bureau et y fit apparaître tout les documents. Elle avait beau regarder le symbole : ce n'était pour elle qu'un simple dessin avec des traits en vrac.

- C'est pas vrai, mais que veux-tu que je trouves là dessus Rarity?! Et que voulais-tu dire par "personne ne connaissait son nom"?!

Twilight commença à trotter nerveusement dans ce qui restait de sa bibliothèque tout en essayant de se souvenir de l'histoire du conte. Elle repensa soudain au parchemin que lui avait montré Rarity. Elle le fit apparaître, on pouvait y voir plus en détails l'alicorne : elle avait une crinière doré, sa était robe blanche et ses yeux roses pâles. On pouvait aussi voir sa cutie mark : une galaxie. Étrangement, cela lui rappelait le dessin. Twilight commença à paniqué.

- Alors c'était donc ça : chaque fois qu'elle lance un sort, sa cutie mark apparaît sur le corps de la victime. Voyons, en supposant que sa marque est une galaxie, qu'elle a les yeux dorés, la robe blanche et les yeux roses, comment peut-elle s'appeler... Galaxie? Nébuleuse?

À ce moment là, le parchemin brilla légèrement. Twilight galopa nerveusement dans tout les sens.

- D'accords, son nom contient Nébuleuse mais quoi d'autres?! Voyons, réfléchis! réfléchis! Elle se disait belle...

Le parchemin re-brilla une nouvelle fois. Twilight s'arrêta puis s'approcha lentement du parchemin.

- Elle s'appelle Belle Nébuleuse?

Rien ne se passa. Twilight remarqua une nouvelle fois les A séparés. Leurs espacements laissé penser qu'il y avait des lettres entre eux.

- Et si elle s'appelait... Bella Nebula?

Le parchemin cette fois semblait explosé littéralement. Après cela, le parchemin devint blanc entouré de bordure doré. On pouvait voir dessus, écrit en lettre rouge, une formule magique.

- Bingo! Elle est un peu longue mais ça devrait aller!

Pendant ce temps, Rarity s'était caché derrière un rocher : la faille avait donné accès à une immense grotte où elle avait pu se faufilait. À quelques mètres de là, Fluttershy avançait calmement suivit par Angel : Rarity avait du mal à croire en la voyant qu'elle était devenu diabolique.

**- Je sais que tu es là Rarity, allez, montre toi : je retire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, le rouge ne te va pas en faite.**

- Détrompe-toi, cela fais ressortir mes yeux! lui répondit-elle, toujours caché.

**- ...Euh... Ah bon? Tu trouves? Si tu le dis. En attendant...**

Soudain, Rarity se fit téléporter devant Fluttershy qui la plaqua au mur par magie. Elle la regarda avec un regard calme et doux, comme elle avait habituellement.

**- Il m'a suffit d'entendre un mot de ta part pour te repérer, comm****e**** c'est bête de ta part... Il ne me reste plus qu'à te tuer : j'hésite entre de faire avaler 10 kilos de tissus ou t'enfoncer des cristaux dans la gorge jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus respirer... Tu choisis quoi?**

- Franchement? Ni l'un ni l'autre! répondit-elle légèrement.

Fluttershy changea soudainement d'expression : on pouvait voir de nouveau l'alicorne diabolique.

**- Je te conseil de me prendre au sérieux, sinon, tu pourrais avoir une mort bien plus douloureuse que prévue!**

Rarity se demandait que faire : il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps pour permettre à Twilight de piéger Fluttershy. Pendant ce temps là, Twilight arrivait devant la faille : elle allait y entrer mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Ponyville une dernière fois, comme un au revoir. Elle prit son courage à deux mains puis descendit. Arrivé en bas, elle vit Fluttershy et Rarity et décida de se cacher pour attaquer par surprise. Fluttershy semblait d'ailleurs très énervé.

**- ...Vue que tu sembles aussi têtue qu'une mule...**

Fluttershy s'apprêta à la frapper quand une voix résonna dans toute la grotte.

- Arrête Fluttershy! hurla Twilight!

**- ...Twilight, une fois de plus, tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas...**

- C'est le devoir d'une princesse... murmura Twilight

**- Toi? Princesse?! Hahahaha! Que tu es drôle. Il est toutefois sympathique ton royaume : il n'y a plus rien, tout est mort ici! Canterlot, Saddle Arabia, Manehattan,** **Ponyville, il n'y a plus rien! Tu ne peux plus régner car tu n'as plus rien à gouverner!**

- Peut-être, mais je défend ce qu'il me reste!

**- Ah oui? Et comment : je suis bien plus puissante que toi!**

- Tu as trouvais l'incantation, je n'en doutais pas! déclara Rarity.

**- Quel incanta-... Oh non... Non...**

- La fête est finie Fluttershy! lança Rarity.

Fluttershy se tourna lentement vers Rarity, le souffle tremblant, les dents serrés.

**- ...Je ne te laisserais pas le plaisir de voir ça...**

Fluttershy lança un laser avec sa corne qui désintégra Rarity sur place malgré le crie de désespoir de Twilight. Fluttershy se tourna vers son adversaire mais sursauta soudainement : elle se retrouva entouré d'une énergie verte qui s'amplifia jusqu'à être impossible de la voir : celle-ci dissipé, Twilight cru voir la princesse Celestia à la place de son amie.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Celle-ci avait les traits de Fluttershy mais avec une apparence plus adulte, plus puissante. Celle-ci ria aux éclats : sa voix était plus grave.

**- Enfin! Qui aurait cru que ce dernier meurtre me permettrez de recouvrir l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs et mon apparence originel?! **s'exclama-t-elle. **Enfin, j'ai suffisamment discuté comme ça : finissons-en! Ton incantation ne peux plus rien face à moi!**

Twilight resta calme et se plaça devant elle, sa corne commença à briller.

- _Que le pouvoir des licornes vienne à moi!_  
_Que leur magie soutienne mon bras  
__Afin que le bien triomphe du mal  
__Que je me batte à armes égales.__  
_

Un cercle magique apparue au pied de Fluttershy.

**- Qu-...?!**

_- Esprit étroit_  
_Démon sans pitié_  
_Que le mal que tu as causé_  
_Te fasse souffrir et périr à ton tour._

Plus Twilight récitait son incantation, plus le cercle s'amplifia.

**- Arrête! JE VAIS DISPARAÎTRE!**

_- La haine est un adversaire fidèle_  
_Mais c'est le bien qui l'emporte_  
_Nous les licornes sur ces bonnes paroles_  
_Nous détruisons l'alicorne funeste et sa cohorte._

_L'enfer t'a rejeté tu l'as déplu_  
_Mais la terre ne te supportera plus_  
_Puisque dans le ciel tu n'as pas ta place_  
_Que ta chair et ton sang s'effacent._

_Que les griffes du mal se desserrent_  
_Vous les licornes de l'ancien airs_  
_Dont les noms s'entrelacent_  
_Dispersez ce démon dans le temps et l'espace!_

**_- _NOOOOONNNNNN! hurla Fluttershy.**

Le cercle devint si puissant qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Twilight décolla et s'enfuit en direction du ciel. Au moment où elle arrivait au niveau des nuages, elle sentit quelque chose de surpuissant exploser derrière elle. Elle accéléra pour finalement arriver dans l'espace. De là, elle put voir sa planète littéralement exploser à cause d'une explosion verte. Twilight ne pu retenir ses larmes. Elle continua à pleurer tandis que l'onde de choc s'approchait progressivement d'elle au point de finalement la toucher...


End file.
